Between the Lines
by CrazyLady17
Summary: Summary is inside. Rated M.NO FLAMES! A story of Brigitte's journey after the first movie but before the second.
1. The New Begining

This is the first chapter of this story. I would like to take this opportunity to say that I'm not sure how much time is supposed to be between the first and second movie, and frankly, I really don't care. This story is about the events that take place between the movies. Sorry that the chapters are short, but there will be plenty of them. I hope you enjoy. Please don't flame me. If you don't like it, just move on and you never have to read it again. Thanks! :)

* * *

She's been gone two months. Each night when I sleep, the memory still haunts me. I've moved away, tried to start a new life, constantly making more Monkshood to try to stop myself from becoming what she was.

That's right, I'm technically a young werewolf. Ever since I infected myself that night, I've been shooting-up Monkshood. Sam and I thought it was the cure. We were very wrong. It does help, but only if you inject it once a day, everyday. It delays the change. So here I am, in my little apartment, doing odd jobs just to try to beat this disease.

Yes, I do believe it is a disease, a virus that starts inside and slowly creeps out.

I lay in my bed, looking at the pictures I was able to save before I burned down my house. God only knows where Pam is; I hope she's safe. I left everything but the necessities in that house, including Ginger. I page through the pictured of the two of us, the deaths we created, and one catches my eye. We lay in the grass, side by side, ghostly pale. This had always been my favorite death out of all of them.

"You lied, Bee." Ginger appears beside me. This happens a lot. I don't know if it's my imagination, or if it really is her ghost. "We made a promise, we'd die together. Well I'm dead, so what the fuck are you doing?"

"I won't die like you. I never lied, you did."

"No Bee! 'Together Forever' is what we agreed! It was our pact, Bee. You're as much of a sissy as you were before."

I shut my eyes. Why must she torture me like this? Fuck the pact, she destroyed it when she gave up and let the beast take over. Even before the attack, I could tell she wanted out of the pact. She just didn't want to admit it, she wanted to be stronger then me.

"I'm stronger than you, I haven't given in, and I don't intend to start now."

"Whatever Bee." She disappears and I'm left alone.

I put on my coat and walk out, slamming the door. I make my way to the local library. The Librarian doesn't notice me as I walk to the section I'm looking for. I try to stay as unseen as possible, since I am 15 and a runaway and a werewolf.

I pick up three books about my kind, even though the books speak of us as legends. I've been researching as much as possible. Apparently, if there is a male wolf in the area and he picks up my scent, he will stalk me and mate with me once he finds me.

God I hope this never happens.

Once home, I read until midnight, lock the doors and windows, and try to sleep. But my sleep is plagued with nightmare, as it has been for what seems like a very long time.


	2. The Nightmare

**_The Nightmare:_**

"_You fucking sissy little girl! Let me out!"_

"_You lied, Bee…Together Forever…."_

_Brigitte runs towards the house, she has the cure, Ginger will be saved. She opens the door. The blood covers this floor._

"_Ha ha ha ha…" Ginger's cold laughter comes from the walls._

"_You can't stop it, Bee…"_

"_Nothing helps except ripping live things to piece…"_

_She follows the blood to the basement. She is pushed down the stairs. She lands beside Sam, who somehow got there before she did._

"_Bee…"_

_She hears her sister's whisper and turns around. _

_Ginger is standing in the shadows. Brigitte, unable to control the tears, yelled._

"_Why did you fucking do it?"_

"_You ditched me for him." Ginger replies, walking forward. "I had to, he wanted to hurt you."_

_Brigitte cries in anger. Ginger slowly steps into the light…_

_Suddenly, she is fully transformed. She howls and growls. Brigitte screams and Ginger leaps on her. _

"_It's your turn." The wolf growls. It opens it's mouth. Brigitte screams as her own sister bites her…"_

_*end dream*_

Brigitte sits up in bed. Crying, covered in sweat, she stumbles into the bathroom and pukes violently.

She stays on the bathroom floor and looks up.

Ginger is standing there, looking at her.

"You can't win, Bee. It will never stop. I WILL NEVER STOP!"

Brigitte passes out…


End file.
